Problem: $ 8^{\frac{1}{3}}$
Solution: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=8$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({2}\Big)^{3}=8$ So $8^{\frac{1}{3}}=2$